Harry Potter and the Collection of One Shots
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one shots! Marauders, The Next Generation, During Harry's own time at Hogwarts!
1. Marauders Train Ride, Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or events. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

"Remus!" The tawny haired sixth year was suddenly knocked off his feet by two black haired blurs followed by a short blonde one.

The werewolf gasped for breath and shoved his friends off him. "Hey! I still need air to live!"

Sirius Black and James Potter laughed while little Peter Pettigrew just rolled his eyes. "Don't we all?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Do you? Hmm."

The two darker haired boys pulled Remus and Peter off towards the compartment they had snagged on the Hogwarts Express. Sitting by the windows was none other than Lily Evans. Remus raises his eyebrows at her as if to say "what're you doing here? You don't like us?"

Lily answered his silent question with a glare. "Everywhere else was full and it was you guys or Snivillus."

James just plopped down next to her and peeled open a chocolate frog has the train began to move. "How was your summer Evans?"

Sirius grinned at Remus with a look of clear smugness. Because both boys knew that once Lily Evans showed up there was no competing for their friend's attention. Even Peter, who was admittedly a slow, knew that it was hopeless.

Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus. "I'm already planning their wedding. I can't decide on a cake flavor. What do you think? Chocolate or -"

His friend cut him off with a what do you think kind of look. "Chocolate. Always chocolate. Your argument is invalid."

Peter and Sirius rolled their eyes while James and Lily kept chatting, oblivious to the conversation taking place across from them.

Peter nudged James with his foot. James looked up in annoyance and snapped, "What!"

The smaller, mousy boy looked offended, which was odd considering he's known James for years and should've been used to this behavior when his dark haired friend was around Lily Evans. "Well," he squeaked. "Sirius was asking you if you wanted to play exploding snap and you weren't answering!"

James turned to Sirius who was nodding along with seriously like it was a matter of great importance. "It's true mate."

"I'm in."

"Me, too."

"If this burns any of my books again so help me..."

Sirius just smirked at Remus, the known bookworm, and pulled out a deck of cards.

Three hours, countless games of exploding snap, and no burnt books later the cheerful witch came around with the lunch trolley. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

The boys and Evans ordered, up to their knees with sweet treats. Sirius offered another game, but was denied for not a single one of his friends wanted their eyebrows almost burnt off again.

Remus buried his face in a book while James, Evans, and Sirius discussed all the reasons Sirius should be glad his middle name wasn't "Lee."

Only when someone tripped over his foot did he look up again- with a wolflike yelp.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy." A young girl apologized while peeling herself off the floor. Remus reached down and helped her up.

"Thanks," the girl grinned. She had magenta hair and a Hufflepuff badge gleamed on her robes. "I'm sorry. I was looking for Sirius Black? I thought I saw him in here a minute ago."

"He is in h..." Remus's voice faded away as he looked around and saw is friends were no longer in the compartment. "Well he was here. He, Evans, and James must've ran off to prank some Slytherins or something."

"Its fine. I'll just wait her." The girl smiled. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, by the way. But you can call me Tonks. Call me Nymphadora and I'll have to kill you. And you are?"

Remus smiled. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you. How do you know Sirius?"

"Oh I'm his ex-cousin." The boy must've looked rather confused because Tonks laughed. "My mum was disowned from the ancient and most noble house of Black. But so is Sirius so, uh, I'm not sure what to call him now."

Before Remus could reply Sirius and James stumbled in laughing their heads off and followed by a giggling Lily. Sirius looked at Tonks and grinned. "Oi! Nymphy"! What're you doing here?"

Tonks glared at him. "Don't call me 'Nymphy!'"

Sirius backed up with a smug expression. "Wow there. Sorry cuz!"

Tonks punched his shoulder without any real effort. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

Remus would never know what she wanted to talk about because just then the train screeched to a halting stop.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, my friends," James grinned.


	2. Next Generation, Letters to Home

**So now for some next generation! Letters to home from the new trio! I wrote a nice oneshot about a trip to Hagrid's but I accidentally deleted it. Maybe I'll rewrite it soon! Enjoy and review!**

Dear Mum and Dad,

I hope your well. I am! And I got Ravenclaw! It's so amazing! We have the largest library I've ever seen!

I really love it here even the classes are interesting. Albus and I made a new friend! He's really nice and funny. He's in Slytherin with Albus as well! His name is Scorpius Malfoy! Albus says you knew his dad. I bet he was as cool as Scorp! Wasn't he?

Professor Longbottom is the coolest teacher here! I bet he was really popular in school with you. He sure is the coolest teacher we have! His lessons are really interesting! He taught us today about a creature called 'Nargles'. It was interesting, but I think it was a load of rubbish.

I also believe that Fred and James are up to something. They tell me to say that if you get any letters from Hogwarts about starting a black market industry for Uncle George's products to throw them away.

Uncle Harry write to me to say that he was going to visit our Defense Against the Dark Arts class! Are you coming as well? That would be so cool!

Well I have to go, Scorpius and Al want to visit Hagrid again!

With love,

Rosie

Dear Mum and Dad!

Greetings from Al! The first Slytherin in the family, eh? I can't believe I was worried about getting placed here, I really like it! And my new friend Scorpius is in this house as well! I think you'd like him. He's funny. Rose really likes him as well! *insert snicker here*

Auntie Angie sent Fred a Howler yesterday. Something about exploding toilet seats! You should've seen his face! It was redder than your hair, Mum!

Dad, are you really coming to teach us about Defense Against the Dark Arts? That's so cool! Everyone's looking forward to it! You're all they talk about.

The older Slytherin's here are a little rude sometimes. Mostly just the seventh years. They act like they're so much better than us! Me and Scorp figured out how to get them back though! Every time they kick is out of our chairs we hex the chairs with tickling charms! It works wonders! They've stopped messing with us!

Teddy gave me something really cool yesterday! He said since James found your cloak I could have his map! He said that his dad and your grandparents and Sirius made it! It's the coolest thing ever ever! Teddy says you gave it to him for his eleventh birthday and that it's his last year at Hogwarts it should be passed onto a younger troublemaker!

Well we're visiting Hagrid again!

Love,

Albus Severus

Mum and Dad,

Hello! Just like you said I would, I made it into Slytherin! I've even made some friends. Rose Weasley (she's in Ravenclaw!) and Albus Potter (who's in Slytherin with me!)! Guess who his dad is! Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!

But he's cool about it. He doesn't flaunt his dad's fame everywhere. I think you'd like him. You'd like Rosie as well. Shes super smart and nice! She talks a lot, though. Hagrid says that she takes after Hermione Granger, her mum. Didn't you know Hermione?

Guess what Teddy Lupin gave Al yesterday! Its called 'The Marauders Map!' Teddy told owl that Harry's parents and his friends made! Cool right! It shows us all the passageways out of Hogwarts and what everyone of is doing of every minute of every second of every day!

The classes here are interesting enough. Except History of Magic. No one can stand it. It's basically become History of Napping as Al and I nicknamed it. Rose is the only one who can stay awake during it.

The Gryffindor's don't seem to like us much. Me and Al are trying to turn the rumors about Slytherin's being evil. Most people are nice to us. Except Gryffindor, but that's been a long rivalry so...

Anyways Hagrid's invited us to tea again today so I have to go!

Love you both!

Scorpius


	3. James and Lily 3 different stories!

**So Jily has recently taken over my mind. These are three JAme and Lily short story's! Enjoy and Review?:)**

Jily- (3 of them)

At The Match -

James swerved looking for the golden snitch. Oh where was it? He turned towards the stands thinking it may be over there. But no, it wasn't. He could only see people in the stands. His friend Remus was eating chocolate... Lily Evans was as gorgeous as ever.

"James!" James turned his gaze from Lily to the dark haired beater- his best friend Sirius. "Ya?"

"Your staring again," Sirius winked. James tried to keep from blushing but his friend's laugh told him otherwise. He sped off in the other direction. Searching... Seeking... Seek- There it was! Only feet above the Hufflepuff seeker's head. He was to busy yelling at his teammates to even notice! Perfect, James thought.

How could James get to it though without sending his attention towards it? What to do, what to do?

A fake out, James decided. He jerked his broom towards the seekers head, then back. The other seeker was slower but he streaked away almost as fast as James had dared to hope he would. It was now or never.

James sped towards the snitch seizing it in his hand just as a Bludger was streaking towards him... It missed and the commenter, a Hufflepuff named Amos went wild as he held it high for all to see.

But James didn't land like his cheering teammates proceeded to do. Instead he flew towards the Gryffindor crowd. He hopped off his broom just before the second row, where he landed. He heard a thunk, which meant the Remus had grabbed his broom for him.

He couldn't think of anything just about how pretty she looked. He was so glad, so high in the clouds with happiness, he didn't bother to even think. The crowd gasped.

Because James Potter had kissed Lily Evans.

(I think James was actually a chaser, but oh well...)

Quidditch Game- "Great goal, scored by none other than Gryffindor's prized chaser, James Potter!" The commenter, Remus Lupin, called out. The Quidditch game was in full play, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It was the first match of the season and the score was 40-10 with Gryffindor in the lead. "Slytherin with possession now come on Gryffindor! And I mean that in the most unbiased way, of course, professor. Anyway..."

James Potter listened to his friend ramble in about the match as he chased the Slytherin players down the pitch trying to take possession of the quaffle. He could see his other best friend, Sirius Black, chucking bludgers at their opponents heads. His black hair flapped around him in the wind with a James-Potter-Hair like quality. That is to say, completely untidy.

James rammed into the quaffle holding Slytherin. Like James had hoped the ball dropped from the boy's hands and into James's. James tore off like a wind spirt down the pitch ("James takes the quaffle for, Black-no not Sirius! Regulus.") towards the goal posts. The Slytherin keeper sneered at James.

Taking aim James threw the red ball and-

"He's scored!" Remus yelled as the crowd cheered. "The score is now 50-10 Gryffindor!"

James stood on his broom and, to the crowds delight, took a bow. He began t sit down when the crowd screamed below him and two loud voices, Remus and Sirius's, screamed at him: "JAMES LOOK OUT!"

Quite surprised, James whirled around- just in time to see a bludger fly straight into his gut. He fell off his broom as the crowd screamed. His teammates rushed towards him to help, but the ground caught him first.

He landed with a sharp gasp as he hit the cold, hard ground. He could hear people screaming, but it sounded dim and far away. His vision was fuzzy because he lost his glasses.

"James!" His glasses were shoved onto his face. His vision cleared and he found himself staring into the beautiful face of Lily Evans. She was in his right side, leaning over him. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Seems like I'm fine now," he told her.

Engagement-

"Evans!" James called to his girlfriend from the other side of the room. Lily looked up at him with large green eyes. "Yes?"

James ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "Well... I was thinking its time for me to get a new nickname for you..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well you have been calling me 'Evans' since we met, James."

James walked over to the sofa where she sat. "Well I mean maybe I can start calling you... Um..." He stood up and dropped on one knee. "How about I start calling you Potter?"

And then he proceeded to pull a small box from his pocket. As Lily watched with wide green eyes he popped it open to reveal a small ring with a snitch set where a gem would usually sit.

"Now that I've caught you, I don't want to lose you," James said. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily looked absolutely thrilled. "Yes!"


End file.
